Mi Soledad Y Yo
by Lirit-N
Summary: Una relación a distancia siempre es difícil de mantener, aún si se trata de una pareja unida por el destino.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a Todas! Al fin tengo el gusto de estar nuevamente con ustedes, ésta vez dejándoles otra historia más de Sailor Moon. Un songfic, para ser más exacta.

La canción es del autor que aparece abajo...Y los personajes de sailor moon, como ya saben, son de Naoko T.

Yo solamente he tomado todo prestados :)

Espero que sea de su agrado, y si es así, me lo hagan saber. Sus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos.

**Songfic de Sailor Moon, por Lirit-N  
**

**CANCIÓN: **_Mi Soledad y Yo_

**AUTOR: **_Alejandro Sanz_

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, entre los cientos de historias que se entretejían por el ir y venir de viajeros, una pareja en particular ponía una pausa en su romance debido a que uno de ellos tenia que viajar a otro país.

Antes de partir, el joven de ojos negros y cabello oscuro le da un obsequio a la chica, quien no parece entender el significado de tal objeto. En el azul de su mirada solo se refleja la tristeza al saber que pronto se separará de quien mas ama.

Un anillo. Darien le ha dado un anillo. Y a pesar de que aprecia tal gesto, Serena sabe que eso no bastará para compensar su ausencia. Ha prometido llamarle. El teléfono se convierte entonces en lo más preciado para ella, por que ahora será lo único que atenúe su soledad.

Los días transcurren lentos para ella, mientras espera ansiosamente que las clases terminen para volver a casa y aguardar por una llamada, una carta, cualquier noticia sobre Darien que alegre su corazón aunque sea un poco.

_**¨ Cómo estás, qué tal te va  
allí es de día, o es de noche  
¿Es bonita esa ciudad, para ir de vacaciones?  
Y el hotel, era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso  
como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos ¨**_

_Serena al teléfono:_

_- Hola Darien! ¿Que tal el vuelo? Apenas te fuiste, y ya siento que te extraño demasiado._

_- El vuelo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Como te dije, no había por que preocuparse. Yo también te extraño.._

_- ¿Ya te instalaste en el hotel? ¿Es bonito? ¿Y tu cuarto? ¿Estás cómodo? _ Pregunta ella apresurada.

_- Vaya, al menos toma aire, esas son muchas preguntas para una sola frase. _Comenta divertido. _Llegué al hotel hace unas horas, tardé más de lo que había previsto, pero finalmente aquí estoy. Te encantaría éste hotel, hay bellos jardines por todas partes, con mucha luz, una piscina enorme, un restaurante, servicio a la habitación._

_- ¿Ah, si? Que bien. Al menos podrás disfrutar del lugar, si es que tanto estudiar te deja tiempo._

_- Si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo, en verdad lo disfrutaría… Tú y yo solos, en ésta maravilla de hotel…Sería genial, sin duda._

_- ¡Darien!, qué cosas dices. _Su tono pretendía ser de reproche, pero tenia que admitir que era lo que quería escuchar.

_- Debo colgar. Te llamaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor cuídate mucho. Dale mis saludos a las chicas. Buenas Noches, Serena. Dulces sueños._

_- Buenas noches, Darien… No olvides que te quiero._

Ahora que había escuchado su voz, podría dormir tranquila.

Las semanas transcurrían de manera casi agónica para ambos corazones. Día tras día, hora tras hora, esperando el momento en que el teléfono sonara y pudieran escuchar esa voz tan anhelada.

A pesar de la nostalgia que sentían, en cada llamada relataban con el mayor ánimo posible su acontecer diario, intentando dar un poco de tranquilidad el uno al otro. Darien procuraba que el cansancio y la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido no se evidenciaran en su voz.

Había sido una decisión difícil, pero sus esfuerzos se verían recompensados en el futuro. En ese futuro que compartiría con ella. No iba a echarse atrás ahora. Serena, por su parte, disfrazaba de risas y bromas la tristeza que sentía por no estar a su lado.

Se esforzaba en reprimir el llanto y no pedirle que volviera cada que llamaba. Eran una pareja, y ella debía apoyarlo, no echarle en cara la falta que le hacía. Sería fuerte.

_**¨ En Madrid está lloviendo **_

_**y todo sigue como siempre,**_

_**solamente que no estás,**_

_**y el tiempo pasa lentamente. ¨**_

En la habitación del hotel, Darien marcaba por cuarta en vez en esa noche el número de celular de Serena. Comenzaba a preocuparse. La mayoría de las ocasiones ella contestaba al primer timbre.

¿_y si le ha ocurrido algo? _Pensaba, agobiado. _¿y si han tenido que pelear? Talvez esté herida… y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarla. _Su mente le otorgaba cientos de trágicas razones por las cuales ella no respondía, cuando al fin escuchó su voz, tan alegre como siempre.

_- ¡ Hola, Darien__!... creí que no llamarías hoy… es algo tarde… _

_- Y yo creí__ que no contestarías nunca… ¿qué ha pasado, estás bien?_

_- Lamento que te preocuparas, es que__ mi celular se quedó sin batería, y como he dejado el cargador en casa, hasta hace rato estuvo apagado, acabo de llegar.._

_- También traté de comunicarme antes a tu casa, pero nadie respondió. _

_- Eso es por que mis padres y Sammy han ido de paseo el fin de semana, a un lugar con aguas termales, fuera de la ciudad. Regresarán mañana__. _

Guardó silencio unos minutos. 

_- Verás…como reprobé el examen de matemáticas, mi castigo ha sido quedarme en casa._

_- ¿Y han preferido dejarte sola?...No me parece adecuado._Le molestaba no ser él quien estuviese cuidándola en ése momento.

_- Tranquilo. Las chicas vendrán a pasar la noche aquí, no estaré sola realmente. _Da un largo suspiro. _Aunque, si tu no estás conmigo, igual me siento sola… Te he extrañado tanto…_ Como si no debiera haber mencionado eso último, añadió de inmediato, con tono optimista.

_- Pero sólo será por un tiempo. (Estornuda). Cuando regreses, haremos muchas cosas juntos._

_- De verdad ansío que así sea. He estado muy preocupado por ti. Eres la única razón por la que regresaría sin siquiera pensarlo. Tomaría mañana mismo un vuelo a Tokio de ser necesario. Ten en cuenta eso__._

_- Sé que lo harías. Pero por ahora tus estudios son lo primordial. Además, todo parece estar en calma en la ciudad. Quédate tranquilo. _

Ella estornuda fuertemente en dos ocasiones seguidas.

_- ¿Qué sucede, estás enferma?_

_- No, solo tengo frío. Estoy empapada. Estábamos en el parque cuando comenzó a llover__. _

Entonces, se escucha la voz de alguien más en la habitación.

- _Cabeza de bombón, te preparé un té, para que entres en calor… aunque conozco maneras más efectivas y agradables. Deberías cambiarte de ropa, o vas a enfermar._

El que esa voz le fuera conocida no evita que Darien casi maldiga en su mente.

- ¿Ese _ha sido Haruka? Creí que solo las chicas se quedarían en tu casa. _

_- Sí, iremos por ellas más tarde. Nos topamos en el parque por casualidad, y Haruka se ofreció a traerme a casa, para que las demás fueran por sus cosas. Pasaremos a recogerlas en cuanto me cambie._

_- Que amable de su parte. _Estaba siendo sarcástico, pero eso pasó desapercibido para Serena.

_- Darien, debo colgar. Cuídate mucho… Te llamaré pronto._

Al quedarse en silencio, Darien se repetía a sí mismo lo que había dicho: ¨De ser necesario, regresaría ¨. Y ella únicamente había contestado que no se preocupara. No estaba muy seguro de que esa respuesta le gustara.

_**¨Estoy loco por que vuelvas,**_

_**Hace tanto que te fuiste.**_

_**No te irás a enamorar allá.**_

_**Lo prometiste**__**. ¨**_

Serena había comenzado ese día con el pie izquierdo.

Se había quedado dormida, no tuvo tiempo para desayunar, y además, llegaba tarde a clases. Ninguna novedad para ella. Lo que no sabía, es que ese día sería especial.

Después de cumplir con su ya acostumbrado castigo en el pasillo, le permitieron entrar al salón de clases, donde la profesora se disponía a presentar a unos nuevos alumnos.

Tres apuestos hermanos, que para fascinación de Mina, también eran cantantes. Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou. El grupo Trhee Lights. Demasiado distintos entre sí como para llevar los mismos genes.

Su canción, Search for your Love, había causado sensación por toda la ciudad, convirtiéndose así en los ídolos juveniles del momento.

Las Sailors rubias estaban encantadas de compartir el aula con tan famosos jóvenes. Mina tenía plena convicción de que Yaten y ella eran el uno para el otro. Mientras que Lita, cada vez que se daba la ocasión, decía que alguno de los tres le recordaba a ¨ aquél chico que le rompió el corazón ¨. Amy al fin tenía en Taiki a alguien que rebatiera sus opiniones con inteligencia. Eso era un reto, y ella nunca retrocedía ante un reto.

Y para Serena, Seiya se había convertido rápidamente en un buen amigo, su cálida sonrisa le inspiraba confianza. No podía evitar admitir que le agradaba su compañía, aunque a Haruka parecía molestarle ese hecho.

Para todas las Outers esa amistad que a simple vista era inofensiva, representaba un riesgo latente para ese futuro que tan celosamente protegían y por el cual estaban dispuestas a arriesgar su vida.

_**¨ Por Favor **_

_**Cuando Puedas Llámame, **_

_**Que Mi Soledad y Yo **_

_**Sin Ti No Nos Llevamos Bien. ¨**_

Desde hacía tres días Darien no se comunicaba. Serena se repetía una y otra vez que se debía a lo ocupado que lo mantenían sus estudios, ya que él siempre fue muy responsable.

Pero no era un argumento totalmente convincente para su corazón. Esperaba y esperaba frente al teléfono, mirándolo fijamente, como si así pudiese obtener del aparato algún sonido.

Nada. Tres días que le parecían una tortura, seguidos de largas noches de insomnio y llanto.

Y a pesar de todo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. No deseaba preocupar a sus amigas.

Esa tarde se dirigía a su casa después de clases.

Caminaba despacio, como si cada paso requiriera un esfuerzo sobrehumano, cuando una voz interrumpió sus tortuosos pensamientos.

_- ¡Hey, Bombón! Espera, te acompaño._

Se detuvo. Ese sólo podía ser Seiya. Le simpatizaba ese chico. Al estar con él su soledad no dolía tanto.

- _¡Hola Seiya! _

_- Te ves triste, Bombón, ¿Qué sucede?_

Ella puso su mejor cara, tratando de aparentar lo contrario.

- _No es nada, solo pensaba. _

_- ¿Y en qué piensas, que tu semblante luce tan serio? _

Ella guarda silencio, evadiendo su mirada.

- _¿Es por él, verdad?... por tu novio… Puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame que te pasa. _

_- Es que… hace días que no sé nada de Darien, no me ha llamado, y estoy preocupada. _

_- Yo diría más bien, triste. No tienes que fingir todo el tiempo que la situación no te afecta… al menos, no frente a mí… ¿De acuerdo__?_

La tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

_- De acuerdo__. _

En los labios de la rubia pudo notar al fin una sonrisa sincera.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco.

- _Toma, usa mi celular. Llámalo, si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_- ¡Gracias! _.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, con esa chispa que lo tenía cautivado desde el día que la conoció.

Serena marcó el número, pero para su decepción, no hubo respuesta. Así que únicamente le dejó un mensaje: - _¡Hola Darien! Soy yo, Serena. Espero que estés bien. Te extraño. Si puedes, llámame más tarde, por favor._

_- Estoy seguro que en cuanto escuche tu mensaje, te llamará, no te preocupes más. Debe estar__ muy ocupado estudiando, es todo. _

_- Eres muy lindo conmigo, gracia__s Seiya, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí. _

_- No tienes__ que agradecerlo, para mí es un placer. Me gusta estar contigo, y me encanta verte sonreír._

Siguieron caminando, hablando de nimiedades y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

En algún momento, Seiya tomó de la mano a Serena, y así continuaron, hasta llegar a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¨ Me Paso El Día Planeando**_

_**Nuestro Encuentro Imaginario:**_

_**Te Besaré Como Nadie En Este Mundo Te Besó,**_

_**Te Amaré, Con El Cuerpo Y Con La Mente**_

_**Con La Piel Y El Corazón ¨**_

Esa tarde, Darien decidió hacer algo que se había negado a sí mismo desde hacía semanas: tomar un descanso. Después de pasar toda la mañana en la biblioteca, quiso tomarse el resto del día libre, recorrer la ciudad, de la cual apenas y conocía el hotel en que se hospedaba y la Facultad, en la que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Necesitaba relajarse, distraer su mente, más sus pensamientos lo llevaban irremediablemente a la chica que aguardaba por su regreso a Tokio.

_Serena… me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora. Te he extrañado tanto. No creí que la distancia me afectara de esta forma. Quisiera poder escuchar tu risa, secar tus lágrimas… incluso ayudarte con tus deberes o a estudiar para algún examen._

No había día que no imaginara como sería el verla otra vez. Volver a abrazarla, a besar sus labios. Deseaba contagiarse nuevamente de su alegría, por que solo a su lado se sentía realmente vivo. Quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba de todas las formas posibles.

La sorprendería. Se presentaría sin avisar con un enorme ramo de flores, o talvez chocolates, o ambos, para ver la expresión de su rostro al tenerle ahí, de regreso. Entonces la abrazaría y le diría con besos lo mucho que le hizo falta.

Caminaba sin poner mucha atención por donde iba, ocupado como estaba en recordar a su novia. Por ello, cuando se percató de que tenía a alguien frente a él fue muy tarde. El sonido de un montón de libros cayendo al piso lo hizo ser conciente de su descuido.

- _Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención… le ayudaré a recogerlos._

Se agachó rápidamente a levantar los libros, tal como le indicaban sus buenos modales.

Al dirigir la vista hacia arriba pudo ver con quien había chocado. Una mujer, según le indicaban las uñas pintadas de rosa y las largas piernas que tenía delante_. _

_- Lo siento, yo tampoco vi por donde iba_.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes le sonrío, a manera de disculpa.

- _Veo que no prestas mucha atención a tus compañeros de grupo… Me llamo Michelle, y he compartido contigo la misma aula desde que inició el curso._

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco apenado.

- _Vaya, parece que la medicina me absorbe demasiado. - Así debe ser, si la tomas en serio… a decir verdad, yo tampoco te habría notado, de no ser por que nos alojamos en el mismo hotel. _Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

_- Mi nombre es Darien, es un placer conocerte._

_**¨ Vuelve Pronto Te Esperamos**_

_**Mi Soledad Y Yo. ¨**_

Darien en Estados Unidos, Serena en Tokio. Miles de kilómetros de por medio. Y sin embargo, no era la distancia lo que realmente estaba afectando su relación.

Por primera vez ambos experimentaban lo que era hacer su vida sin el otro. Hasta entonces ninguno de los dos había contemplado esa posibilidad, la de tener una vida diferente, más allá de lo que su futuro predicho les dictaba.

Desde su despedida en el aeropuerto ya se habían cumplido varios meses.

E increíblemente, su mundo no se detuvo cuando él se fue.

Serena seguía con su vida de la manera más normal que podía. Iba a la escuela, salía con sus amigas… e incluso tenía nuevas amistades. Al principio creyó que no resistiría la separación, y ahora, tal parecía que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Darien, por su lado, al fin podía dedicarse al cien por ciento a su pasión por la medicina. En su tiempo libre, convivía con gente de su edad, que compartía sus gustos y aficiones. Era agradable. No podía evitar disfrutar de ello.

Pero cuando pensaba en lo que había dejado atrás se sentía culpable.

Amaba a Serena. Todos los días rogaba a Dios que ella estuviera bien. Había dejado en sus manos un deber que era de ambos para cumplir con sus aspiraciones profesionales. Y ella se lo permitió, por que también lo amaba. Eso lo sabía.

Y ahora se sentía culpable por que estaba seguro que ya no le sería tan fácil renunciar a esa ¨ nueva vida ¨ que había conseguido en los últimos meses. La cual, aunque le doliera admitirlo, no la incluía a ella.

_**¨ Ya No Te Entretengo Más, **_

_**Sé**__** Que Te Está Esperando Alguien ¨**_

Esa noche, en la habitación de Serena, ésta última hablaba con Amy mientras rebuscaba en su guardarropa, dejando las prendas amontonadas sobre la cama, desde donde la chica peliazul la observaba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

- _Serena, ¿estás segura de esto? Aún estás a tiempo de cancelar la cita…_

_- Amy, ya te dije que no es una cita. _Dice la rubia mientras observa una blusa color verde con cuello halter, sin quitarla del gancho, lanzándola sobre la cama después de observarse en el espejo.

- _Seiya y yo solo somos amigos. _

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué te has pasado más de una hora eligiendo lo que usarás ésta noche para salir con él? _

_- Eso es inevitable, soy una adolescente. _Ésta vez se probaba un vestido color naranja, corto y con delgados tirantes.

- _Tomas esto demasiado a la ligera, me preocupa. _

_- Tranquila. Nos divertiremos, charlaremos. __Es todo. _

_- No creo que eso sea todo lo que Seiya desea. _Dice Amy en tono serio, por lo cual Serena detiene por unos instantes su asalto al guardarropa, y observa a su amiga.

-¿ah_, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que quiere, según tú? _

Amy eleva los ojos al cielo, en señal de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

- _No es posible que aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Él pretende ser más que tu amigo. _

Se pone frente a ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-_Serena, ¿no has olvidado que Darien y tú deben estar juntos, verdad? _

_- ¡Claro que no!, lo amo, y él a mí. Nada va a cambiar eso. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que comenzar a arreglarme. Seiya no tarda en llegar._

Parecía algo molesta, así que Amy decidió dejarla a solas.

- _Está bien Serena, que te diviertas. _

Antes de salir, y sin que Serena se percatara de ello, tomó su celular del buró, y marcó un número.

_**¨ Dile que Debe Hablar Más Bajo,**_

_**Al Que Ha Dicho Que No Tardes ¨**_

Muy lejos de ahí, en una habitación que no era la suya, Darien permanecía sentado en el sofá, cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular, pero habían colgado antes de que pudiera contestar.

El nombre que aparecía en la pantalla parecía reclamarle lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Marcó.

_-__¡Serena, hola! ¿Está todo bien? Siento no haber contestado tu llamada._

_-__¡Qué sorpresa! Me da gusto escucharte Darien, pero no recuerdo haber marcado tu número._

_-__Vaya… que raro. _

En ese momento una voz de mujer se escucha en la habitación.

_- Darien,__ ya estoy lista, disculpa la tardanza. Espero que podamos llegar a tiempo al teatro. _

_- Michelle, aguarda un momento, ¿quieres?_

_**¨ Solo Un Último Favor **_

_**Te Pido Antes De Colgar, **_

_**Dile Que Te Cuide Mucho, **_

_**¿Me Prometes Que Lo Harás ¨**_

Serena guardó silencio, sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era esa mujer?, y, ¿acaso tenía derecho a reclamarle, cuando ella también saldría esa noche, con alguien que no era él?

No sabía como reaccionar. Parecía que Darien tampoco. La tensión se sentía aún a través de la línea telefónica.

- _Escucha, Serena…yo… _

Entonces la voz de la madre de ella interrumpe.

_- Hija, el joven Kou está abajo, no lo hagas esperar mucho. _

Darien no puede terminar la frase.

Nunca creyó que algo así les pasaría a ellos. Era inesperado.

- ¿_Cómo es que llegamos a esto? _Pensaba, entre agobiado y molesto.

- _Creo que no hace falta que nos demos explicaciones._

Serena rompió el incómodo silencio. Su voz sonaba inexpresiva.

- _Tienes razón. _Contestó él en el mismo tono. - _Que la pases bien. _

_- Igualmente… Y Darien…recuerda que te amo. _Dijo ella en voz queda mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- _Yo también. No lo olvides._

_**¨ Y Ahora, Cálmate, **_

_**Se Te Nota Que Has Llorado, **_

_**Disimula Que Estás Bien, Como Yo Lo Hago ¨**_

Al colgar, Serena sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

Darien tenía una cita. Iría al teatro. Jamás la había invitado a ella al teatro. Probablemente por que ambos sabían que acabaría dormida a mitad de la obra. Esas cosas tan serias la aburrían.

Pero aún así, había algo que no acababa de gustarle.

Él nunca le comentó que tuviese amigas, mucho menos que saliera con alguna de ellas.

¿Por qué?

De repente se dio cuenta que tal vez fuera por la misma razón por la que ella había omitido mencionar a Seiya. Ni siquiera se había percatado de eso.

La situación la confundía. Confiaba en Darien, y estaba segura de que era mutuo. Tenía plena convicción de que él regresaría a su lado.

Pero las cosas entre ellos tal vez no volverían a ser iguales. Eso también era dolorosamente cierto.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- _Bombón, ¿estás lista?... Tu madre me permitió subir. Se nos hace tarde. _Solo por un instante, uno muy breve, ella pensó en cancelar su cita con Seiya. Pero no lo hizo.

Después tendría tiempo de cuestionarse a sí misma el motivo.

Esa noche disfrutaría su libertad.

Secó sus lágrimas y fue hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Estoy lista, podemos irnos._

Él la observó un momento, y notó en sus ojos el rastro del llanto.

- _¿Estás bien Bombón? _

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, si tú estás conmigo? _Lo toma del brazo.

- _Entonces salgamos. _La mira a los ojos fijamente, sonriéndole de una manera seductora. - _Te prometo que haré que recuerdes por siempre ésta noche._

_**¨ Y mientras Seguiré Pensando**_

_**Nuestro Encuentro Imaginario ¨**_

Después del teatro, Darien y Michelle cenaban en un elegante restaurante. Pero la mirada de él delataba que sus pensamientos no estaban ahí.

- _De acuerdo. _Comenzó a decir la pelirroja. _Es obvio que algo te sucede. Has estado demasiado callado desde que salimos del hotel. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa llamada? _

- _Lo siento, no es mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato._

Él toma su mano sobre la mesa.

_- No es nada importante, no te preocupes. _

Mentía, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno dijo nada. Eleva su copa hacia la chica, en señal de brindis, sonriéndole.

- _La noche aún no termina. Permíteme compensarte. Brindemos por lo que viene. _

Mañana volvería a ser él mismo.

Se repetía Darien una y otra vez en su mente. Mañana escucharía los reclamos de su conciencia. No esa noche.

Esa noche disfrutaría de su libertad.

_**¨ Te Besaré Como Nadie En Este Mundo Te Besó,**_

_**Te Amaré, Con El Cuerpo Y Con La Mente**_

_**Con La Piel Y El Corazón ¨**_

Llegó el día en que Darien regresaría a Tokio. Serena fue a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

Una sensación de dejavú vino a su mente. Ahora las circunstancias eran distintas…ellos eran distintos.

No sabía que esperar, no sabía que decirle. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, y ahora le parecía tan…amargo.

Entre la multitud que circulaba por el andén, distinguió su silueta.

El la observó también, con una expresión en su mirada que Serena comprendía a la perfección, ya que era la misma que reflejaban sus ojos: Incertidumbre.

Caminó hacia ella con paso lento, cargando una maleta al hombro y arrastrando otra más grande.

Se detuvo frente a ella, depositó su equipaje en el suelo, y la contempló sin decir nada.

Su mirada se posó sobre el anillo que la había regalado antes de irse. Su gesto se relajó al instante.

- _Me alegra ver que aún usas mi anillo. _La toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente. Serena, con su mirada fija en la suya, solo sonríe con dulzura.

- _Siempre. _Entonces lo abraza, y cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, él le murmura al oído.

- _No importa lo que pase, yo siempre volveré a ti…Siempre._

Darien desliza sus labios al cuello de su novia, llenando de pequeños besos el camino hacia su boca, mientras el dulce aroma de su cuerpo inundaba todo su ser.

Se tomó su tiempo, poco le importó que estuviesen en un lugar público. Bastante había esperado ya por ese placer, que llegó a pensar le sería negado. No se detendría ahora por un detalle como ese.

Y cuando al fin sus bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado, perdió la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

El mundo dejó de existir en el instante que sintió que ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

¡Cuánto había añorado tan divino contacto!

Ella murmuró un _Te amo _entre besos, y entonces, Darien la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara.

Ella era solo suya.

Y él le pertenecía a ella.

En el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro. Podrían cambiar mil cosas, pero el amor que existía entre ellos seguiría vivo.

De algún lugar que le pareció lejano, y después de unos minutos que al igual que eternos le parecieron insuficientes, Darien escuchó qué alguien silbaba.

-¡Vaya!...Eso sí que es una bienvenida.

Ante ese comentario, Serena se apartó ligeramente, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad. Había olvidado dónde estaban. Más esa no era la causa del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Cada célula de su cuerpo era totalmente consciente del hombre que la aferraba entre sus brazos.

No había dudas de que ese era el sitio en el que debía…No…Ese era el sitio en el que ella había decidido y deseaba con toda su alma estar. Entre esos brazos que le transmitían confianza, ternura, pasión… y sobre todo, amor. Un sentimiento tan grande que hacía que todos sus miedos se desvanecieran, dejando en su lugar la más absoluta felicidad.

_-__Vamos a casa. _Le dijo Darien mientras la tomaba de la mano para caminar rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto.

Cuando ya habían tomado un taxi y el vehículo circulaba lentamente por las calles debido al tráfico, él le dio indicaciones al chofer. Ella lo observó un poco sorprendida. Esa dirección era la del departamento de él.

-¿_Alguna objeción, señorita Tsukino? _Le preguntó, sonriéndole de una forma que a ella le fue imposible resistirse.

_-Ninguna. _Respondió la rubia, acercándose lo suficiente para darle un beso fugaz, que él prolongó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Convenciéndola, si es que hacía falta, de que esa era la respuesta correcta.

_**¨Vuelve Pronto Te Esperamos, **_

_**Mi Soledad Y Yo ¨**_

**N/A : Quienes leyeron éste cap. el prímer día que lo subí, se habrán dado cuenta de que modifiqué el final.**

**Me agrada más éste, y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Muy pronto la continuación...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

De camino al departamento de Darien, la pareja permaneció en silencio, con las manos fuertemente unidas y los dedos entrelazados.

Serena tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y sin embargo, las palabras morían en su garganta ante la intensidad de la mirada de su novio.

En el reducido espacio del asiento trasero del taxi era plenamente consciente de la presencia masculina, de su aroma subyugante y el ligero roce de su pierna junto a la suya.

Queriendo estar más cerca de él, se pegó a su costado y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Así, tras unos minutos, llegaron a su destino.

Darien bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta para que ella hiciera lo mismo, luego le dio las llaves del departamento.

- _Adelántate mientras pago al conductor y bajo las maletas, por favor, enseguida estaré contigo._

Serena entró, y dejó las llaves colgadas en un perchero junto a la puerta. Se encontraba viendo con interés una fotografía que llamó su atención, cuando instantes después, sintió la presencia de Darien tras ella.

- _Soy yo, cuando era niño.. _

Le dijo a la vez que la abraza por la cintura, y la estrecha contra su cuerpo, bajando sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus caderas.

Ante tal contacto, Serena creyó que su piel ardía.

Los labios de él se deslizaron por el níveo cuello femenino, cubriéndolo de besos que hicieron temblar cada fibra de su ser.

- _Serena… Anhelo tanto estar contigo… __Amarte… Que creo que ya no podré dejarte ir. Quiero que seas mía, para siempre._

Jamás la voz de Darien le sonó tan seductora como en ese momento. Serena solo fue capaz de emitir un leve gemido como respuesta, lo cual pareció complacer al pelinegro, ya que cambió su postura para darle un largo e intenso beso en sus labios.

Y dando unos cuantos pasos, la empujó con su peso contra la puerta. Ella no protestó. Era una sensación tan placentera, tan cálida, que no deseaba ser liberada de la prisión de sus brazos.

El beso se tornó más exigente y apasionado a cada segundo. De no ser porque Darien la tenía sujeta por las caderas, ella habría terminado en el piso, ya que la magistral invasión de su lengua y el ardiente contacto de sus manos la habían dejado sin fuerzas.

Solo era capaz de corresponder a sus besos con toda la pasión que poseía.

Con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de deleitarse en la dulzura de esos labios carmesí, Darien comenzó a recorrer lentamente la silueta de Serena.

Muy despacio, sus dedos vagaban sobre su piel deteniéndose en cada curva, en cada pliegue, concentrándose en grabar en su tacto y en su memoria cada delicioso detalle de su amada.

Ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos. Y ese sonido no hacía más que incrementar la excitación del pelinegro, quien ya había dejado toda lógica olvidada. Solo le importaba la mujer que se estremecía entre sus brazos, en el glorioso contacto de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, en sus besos, de los que nunca se saciaría, pero que tampoco serían suficientes para aplacar la necesidad que tenía de ella.

Sus dedos se toparon entonces con el borde del vestido, y los deslizo bajo la tela. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras acariciaba esas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Cada instante que pasaba sin poseerla era casi una tortura, que a la vez le brindaba la oportunidad de descubrir poco a poco su cuerpo e imaginar todas las formas posibles de darle placer.

Sus labios iniciaron un camino descendente de húmedos besos, poniendo especial atención en su cuello, mientras sus manos ascendían hasta posarse sobre sus pechos. Tan cálidos, tan suaves.

- _Eres tan hermosa… ¿tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí? _

En ese momento Darien dejó de besarla para mirar su rostro.

Estaba sonrojada, con los labios levemente hinchados por los besos compartidos.

Lucía tan bella, tierna e inocente…y a la vez tan seductora e irresistible.

En sus pupilas azules, que siempre solían recordarle un mar en calma, la pasión había despertado en ellas una tormenta incontenible.

- _Demuéstramelo. _Respondió ella a su pregunta. - _Muéstrame cómo llegar al cielo con tus besos. Enséñame a amarte._

Sin más titubeos, Darien la besó con renovados bríos, para luego acercar sus labios a su oído y le dijo, con la voz ronca por el deseo – _Tus deseos son órdenes, Princesa. Estaré encantado de complacerte. _

Las manos de él volvieron a tomar su cintura, y las de ella rodearon su cuello. Serena dejó de sentir el piso bajo sus pies. En cambio, notó que las manos de él se posaban sobre su trasero para amoldarla a la dureza de su cuerpo, y así, en ese abrazo tan íntimo, la llevó a la recamara.

Darien se sentó en la cama con Serena sobre sus piernas. Solamente abandonaba sus labios para tomar aire.

Colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, bajó los delgados tirantes del vestido, dejándola expuesta de la parte superior, una vez que se deshizo del sujetador con hábiles manos.

Serena, a su vez, abrió los botones de la camisa yendo de abajo hacia arriba, y luego de abrir el último, lo acarició con sus dedos, partiendo de sus anchos hombros hasta llegar a los ojales de los puños y lo despojó de la prenda.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad durante un momento, en el cual sus ojos parecían transmitirle al otro la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Darien colocó sus manos sobre los pechos femeninos, transmitiéndole a su piel una calidez extraordinaria.

La rubia hizo lo propio emulando la caricia de su novio. Bajo su palma podía sentir cómo el corazón de él latía acelerado, y sonrió, sabiendo que era ella la que alteraba cada uno de sus latidos.

Sus labios se buscaron por instinto, como si beber del aliento del otro fuese vital.

Despacio, dejando la marca húmeda de sus besos, Darien se deleitó en el sabor de la piel de su cuello y luego dio pequeños mordiscos a su pálido hombro, provocando que ella casi se quedara sin respiración.

Pero cuando el ardor de sus caricias se centró por completo en sus senos, Serena creyó que podría gritar de puro gozo.

Y así lo hizo.

Motivado y por demás excitado debido a las reacciones de ella, Darien se esmeró en la tarea de darle placer. Cubrió de besos sus pechos, delineó con su lengua sus redondeadas formas, y finalmente, uno a uno los introdujo de lleno en su boca.

Sabía que debía ser paciente, no podía precipitarse y hacer de la más grande demostración de amor una mala experiencia para ella.

Había sido demasiado presuntuoso al pensar que mantendría su pasión bajo control en una situación como ésta.

Casi podría reírse de su ingenuidad, si no fuera porque la dureza de su miembro lo tenía al límite entre el placer y el dolor.

- _Serena…Te amo tanto…Te necesito tanto…Quiero que sea hermoso para ti._

_- Lo sé… Yo también._

Sus voces eran apenas un murmullo, sus respiraciones agitadas.

_- ¡Oh Darien!, por favor, por favor._

Ante su súplica, toda la resistencia de él se evaporó.

Se echó hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas sobre la cama, con Serena encima y le sacó el ligero vestido por sobre la cabeza. Dio un giro para invertir la postura y la besó con frenesí.

Se separó de ella unos instantes para despojarse de la ropa que aún tenía puesta en tiempo récord.

Sacó un preservativo de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, se enfundó en el látex, y regresó a su lado, donde siempre supo que pertenecía.

Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus suaves formas se amoldaban con mágica perfección a sus fuertes músculos.

Ella lo abrazó y buscó sus labios. Él, con suma ternura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente al principio, y luego de unos instantes, se vio superado por la intensidad de su deseo.

Sus dedos descendieron por su silueta hasta llegar al borde del encaje de la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos.

Acarició su vientre, sus caderas, sus glúteos con una lentitud que a Serena le llegó al alma, pero a la vez la llenó de impaciencia.

Ansiaba mucho más del hombre que amaba, pero el parecía dispuesto a pasarse la noche entre besos y caricias, y no era eso lo que dejaría sus anhelos satisfechos.

Tenía la completa certeza que a él tampoco le bastaría. La rigidez de su virilidad, que se apretaba contra ella, no le dejaba duda alguna.

Decidida, lo aprisionó, enlazando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y aferrando aún más sus manos a su espalda.

Él se quedó inmóvil ante su astucia, dejó de tocarla para poder centrar su atención en su mirada.

_- Serena… Te amo y te deseo con una intensidad que casi atemoriza. No quiero hacerte daño, trato de ser paciente y…_

Un delicado dedo femenino le impidió seguir hablando.

_- No quiero que pienses que debes contenerte estando conmigo. __No me protejas de ti, ni de tu amor. Eso es lo único que podría lastimarme._

Sin más titubeos, Serena alzó las caderas, buscando el pleno contacto que ambos necesitaban.

_- Eres maravillosa… y me enloqueces._

Pronunció él, muy cerca de su oído, con la voz tan ronca, que casi fue un gruñido.

Apoyándose en sus antebrazos para que ella no tuviese que soportar todo su peso, la beso, ésta vez capturando entre sus dientes el carnoso labio inferior, y con una primera embestida, reclamó su cuerpo como suyo, y él le entregó su alma en cada movimiento.

Jamás en toda su vida se sintió tan feliz que en ese momento, cuando pudo regalarle a la mujer que amaba la gloria del primer orgasmo.

Y con una dicha absoluta, su propia liberación llegó instantes después.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Capítulo 4¡ **_

_**Como la mayoría ya sabe, esto era originalmente de solo 2 caps.**_

_**Todo lo que sigue después de la parte en la que Darien y Serena se reencuentran en el aeropuerto, incluido el beso, surgió gracias a ustedes, a sus sugerencias y comentarios.**_

_**Les agradezco muchísimo que me animaran a continuar, y espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Sus reviews siempre me alegran el día, me encantará que me hagan saber su opinión **__****_

**CAPITULO 4**

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, poniéndole fin a aquél día de reencuentros y descubrimientos, en el que la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra habían reafirmado los lazos que los unían.

A través de las cortinas, que se movían caprichosamente gracias a la leve brisa, se colaban los últimos rayos emitidos por el astro rey e iluminaban tenuemente la habitación en la que la pareja de enamorados aún dormía.

El sonido apenas perceptible de las respiraciones acompasadas era lo único que podía escucharse. Hasta que la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el poco sutil timbre del teléfono.

La primera en reaccionar fue la rubia, quien en una acción refleja estiró su mano para levantar el auricular, situado sobre el buró, en su lado de la cama, antes de que el ruido despertara a su acompañante.

Cuando pronunció un _¨Hola¨ _, más cercano a un bostezo que a un saludo, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, y quizá no debió contestar.

- _Disculpa, busco a Darien Chiba, ¿ Se encuentra él en casa?_

La desconocida voz femenina al otro lado de la línea sacó a Serena de su aturdimiento.

- _Ah…Él…está durmiendo. _Respondió, un poco confundida.

- _Comprendo, debe estar cansado después del viaje. Por favor no lo despiertes, solo dile luego que Michelle llamó. _

- _Se lo diré._

_- Te lo agradezco mucho_.

Sin más, la breve conversación terminó dejando a Serena con una vaga sospecha sobre quién era esa mujer.

Pero justo en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era arruinar la magia de ese día pensando en eso.

No cuando Darien estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente tras haberse amado de aquella manera tan hermosa.

No cuando aún podía sentir en su cuerpo el calor de sus besos y sus caricias apasionadas.

Quería prolongar tanto como le fuera posible lo que ahora compartían.

La realidad podría esperar un poco más al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella seguiría disfrutando cada minuto de su fantasía mientras tanto.

Sacudiendo a ambos lados su cabeza, como si así pudiese desechar los pensamientos que no eran bienvenidos, Serena se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y se dedicó a observar en silencio el rostro tranquilo de Darien, su negra cabellera alborotada, sus oscuras pestañas, sus facciones, esos labios que habían desatado en su interior un huracán de eróticas sensaciones al acariciarla.

Su mirada descendió lentamente, paseándose por su cuello, sus anchos hombros, su pecho fuerte y firme.

Con un suspiro, cedió a la tentación de tocarlo. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave piel con delicadeza, recorriendo sus hombros, su tórax, sintiendo la forma de sus músculos bajo su tacto, trazando líneas invisibles sobre la anatomía masculina.

_- Mmmmh…Eso es muy muy agradable, Princesa._

Tan concentrada estaba en su exploración que solo cuando escuchó su voz, Serena se percató que Darien había despertado, y rápidamente, trató de retirar la mano de su sitio, sintiéndose tímida, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la detuvo.

_- No te detengas…Me gusta sentir tus manos sobre mí._

Darien la animó a continuar colocando nuevamente su mano sobre su pecho, mientras le sonreía y la miraba intensamente.

Y ella accedió, incapaz de negarle nada.

Aunque sentía las mejillas arder, disfrutó enormemente el poder acariciarlo con plena libertad, observando como él cerraba los ojos para abandonarse al placer.

Serena se inclinó sobre él para rozar sus labios, y Darien aprovechó para abrazarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.

Y así, ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro, entregándose a la pasión.

**********

Mientras tanto, en el Crown, un grupo muy particular de jóvenes se encontraba terminando con los últimos detalles de lo que sería la fiesta de bienvenida para Darien.

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina habían comenzado a ponerse nerviosas, debido a que invitado principal aún no llegaba.

- _Esto no me gusta, chicas, ya han tardado demasiado ¿Qué tal si discutieron?_

Mina, quien normalmente se mostraba alegre, lucía bastante preocupada.

_- Tranquila, no tienen ningún motivo para pelear. Seguro que llegarán en cualquier momento._ Dijo Amy, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- _Es verdad._ Concedió la rubia. _– Mientras Darien no sepa nada de lo sucedido, no se enojará._

_- ¡Mina!_

Lita y Rei la reprendieron a la vez, temiendo que Andrew, quien se encontraba en la barra, hubiese escuchado su comentario.

_- No hay nada que ocultar, Serena no ha hecho nada malo._ Continuó Lita.

- _De acuerdo, si es así, tal vez las citas de Serena con Seiya sean un buen tema de conversación durante la fiesta. Apuesto a que a Darien le encantará escucharlo._

Mencionó la rubia, sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo en la frase.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Andrew llegó a su lado, provocando que todas palidecieran un breve instante.

_- Chicas, ¿Creen que es hora de sacar el pastel del refrigerador, o seguiremos esperando?_

_- Esperaremos. Probablemente no tardan en llegar, pero para estar seguros, llamaré a Serena._

Respondió Amy, y después, sacando el celular de su bolso, llamó a Serena.

**********

En el departamento de Darien, la pareja permanecía en la cama, abrazados, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Darien acariciaba rítmicamente la sedosa cabellera de su amada, que se esparcía sobre la almohada como un manto dorado.

Serena comenzaba a sentirse adormilada, cuando por segunda vez en ese día, el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su ensueño.

Un poco enfadada por la interrupción, buscó a tientas su celular, pero no lo encontró sobre el buró.

_- Debo haberlo dejado en el bolso. _Pronunció, cada vez más molesta por el insistente ruido.

Entonces salió de la cama, enredándose en la sábana.

Levantó el bolso del piso y alcanzó a responder antes de que colgaran.

_- Hola…_

En su tono se evidenciaba cierto enojo cuando habló.

_- ¿Serena? ¿Sucede algo malo?_

Amy preguntó, preocupada de que Mina tuviese razón en sus conjeturas.

_- ¿Amy?_

La voz de su amiga sorprendió a Serena.

_- No pasa nada, estoy bien._

_- Me alegra saberlo. Todos seguimos esperando aquí en el Crown por ustedes. ¿Le dijiste a Darien sobre su fiesta?_

La mención de su descuido hizo que el enfado se evaporara de inmediato.

- _¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Le diré enseguida y en poco tiempo estaremos allá. Lo lamento Amy._

_- No hay problema Serena, lo importante es que lleguen. Pero no tarden demasiado._

Apenas colgó, la rubia se dirigió a Darien, hablando con suma rapidez.

- _Darien, debemos darnos prisa. Las chicas nos esperan en el Crown, olvidé decírtelo. Se ha hecho tardísimo y aún tenemos..._

Repentinamente, enmudeció al mirarlo y ser conciente de que se había llevado la sábana con ella para cubrir su desnudez.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? _

Dijo el pelinegro, divertido por la turbación de su novia, que había girado su rostro hacia otro lado.

_- Estás desnudo…_

Fue lo único que pudo decir, y su voz salió apenas como un murmullo.

_- Claro que estoy desnudo ¿Es que no recuerdas que tú me quitaste parte de la ropa?_

En sus labios se formó una enorme sonrisa antes de hablar.

_- Relájate, amor, solo bromeo._

Serena aún seguía evitando mirarlo, por eso no se percató de que él se levantó y se acercó a ella, hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

_- Princesa, mírame._

Como ella no lo hizo, tomó su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_- Te amo y me amas. No tienes por que apenarte de verme desnudo, mucho menos después de lo que hemos compartido. ¿A caso no te agrada lo que ves?_

Las pupilas azules de ella recorrieron la anatomía masculina de arriba abajo, y luego sonrió.

_- Sí, me gusta…Me gustas mucho._

_- Y tú a mí me encantas…Me fascinas vestida…_

Le dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente, y cuando el aire les faltó a ambos, agregó:

- _Pero desnuda me vuelves loco._

Para enfatizar lo dicho, una de sus manos desató el nudo que mantenía la sábana alrededor de sus sensuales curvas.

_- Ahora ve a darte una ducha rápida, no hagamos esperar más a las chicas._

Darien terminó la frase con un guiño.

_-¡Darien chiba, eres un adorable tramposo!_

Lo acusó juguetonamente Serena, al percatarse de que tendría que caminar como Dios la había traído al mundo hasta el cuarto de baño.

_- Pero igual te amo._

Volvió a besarlo, para luego emprender su camino, sabiendo que los ojos de su novio no se apartarían de ella ni un segundo.

Más eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que también sabía que Darien la miraba con infinito amor, y el ser la dueña de su corazón hacía que se sintiera la mujer más bella del universo entero.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a Todas! He aquí el quinto episodio.**

**Para efectos de éste capítulo, Darien aún no conoce a Seiya, se entera de su existencia durante la fiesta.**

**Una vez más, hago la aclaración que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción en la que se basa el fic. Únicamente la historia que se desarrolla alrededor de lo antes mencionado sí es de mi autoría.**

**No me queda más por el momento que agradecerles, como siempre, su atención, y esperar que me hagan llegar su opinión a través de un Review.**

**Un saludo enorme para Todas.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena estaba terminando de peinarse cuando Darien salió del cuarto de baño, cubierto a medias con una afelpada toalla negra que se ajustaba a su cintura.

Apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta, a través del reflejo del espejo, su mano detuvo el movimiento unos instantes, para luego colocar el cepillo sobre el tocador.

Toda su atención se enfocó en él.

En cómo las cristalinas gotas de agua resbalaban desde su húmeda cabellera para irse deslizando, indiscretas, por su piel desnuda hasta perderse en la tela de la toalla.

Pensar que bajo el trozo de tela no había nada más, casi le hizo sentir envidia de las benditas gotas y plantearse la posibilidad de hacer esperar a sus amigas un poco más.

Un suspiro cargado de anhelo brotó de su pecho mientras sus pupilas se deleitaban con la magnífica visión de Darien, quien abría primero un cajón de su clóset y luego hacía a un lado la puerta corrediza del mismo, buscando su ropa.

Sacó unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra tipo polo, y se vistió rápidamente, para después calzarse unos tenis.

Era un atuendo bastante informal para su gusto, considerando que iba a su fiesta de bienvenida, pero no había mucho de dónde escoger, puesto que su maleta se había quedado botada en la sala, aún sin abrir.

Con cierto desgano, Serena continuó con la tarea de cepillarse el pelo.

Pensó en que su lindo vestido color azul turquesa, que había elegido con tanto cuidado, no había corrido con muy buena suerte, ya que al permanecer varias horas sobre el suelo, se había arrugado. Solo esperaba que nadie lo notara.

Entonces Darien se aproximó al tocador y tomó un peine, dio unas cuántas pasadas por su negra y corta cabellera, y terminó con su labor, dejando el peine en su sitio.

Observó a Serena. Su incomparable belleza le robaba el aliento.

Estando tras ella, podía percibir claramente el suave aroma que desprendía su piel, tan blanca y resplandeciente como la nieve en invierno, y que bajo el tacto de sus dedos era tan cálida como el sol del verano.

Su propia temperatura corporal se elevó varios grados ante los recuerdos de ese día, el más maravilloso de su vida.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de ella en el espejo, y la voz le salió ronca cuando habló.

- _Debemos darnos prisa, o en lugar de fiesta, será mi funeral, por retrazarnos tanto._

Puso su mano sobre la de ella para quitarle el cepillo, pasando sus dedos sobre las suaves hebras doradas.

_- Me encanta cómo luces con tu pelo suelto. _

Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, de ésas que suelen dejarlo absorto.

_- Serena…_

Murmuró en voz queda, casi para sí mismo.

Al contemplar el rostro apacible, lleno de amor y de confianza de su novia, Darien aparta la mirada y deja la frase sin terminar. Se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los rubios cabellos. Y se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

_- ¿Sucede algo, Darien? Estás muy callado_.

_- No te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda esperar. En cambio, si no salimos ya hacia el Crown, las chicas sí serían capaces de venir en nuestra busca._

Dicho esto, ambos dejaron el departamento y se dirigieron a la fiesta en el coche de Darien.

**********

Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la cafetería, una enorme manta en la que se podía leer un ¨Bienvenido a Casa¨ con letras grandes y vívidos colores, llenó su visión.

El lugar estaba debidamente decorado para la ocasión. Globos y serpentinas colgaban de las paredes y una alegre música se dejaba escuchar desde la rockola.

Todos sus amigos se habían reunido ahí. Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina fueron las primeras en saludarlos, cada una dándole a Darien un afectuoso y efusivo abrazo, entre sonrisas y otras muestras de cariño.

Andrew llegó con el pastel, y luego de ponerlo sobre la mesa principal, se acercó al grupo para saludar a su amigo.

_- Es bueno verte otra vez, Darien. _Le dijo, antes de estrechar fuertemente su mano y darle un abrazo.

_- ¡ Estamos todos tan contentos de que hayas vuelto! _Decía Mina, con júbilo._ Aunque podría apostar que Serena es la más feliz._

Y enseguida le hizo un guiño a la otra rubia, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron levemente.

_- ¡ Vamos! No seas tímida, si apenas hoy antes de irte al aeropuerto me decías cuanto lo extrañabas_.

_- Sí, estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos otra vez, Darien_.

Serena volvió el rostro hacía su novio, quien estrechó un poco más la presión de su brazo sobre su cintura.

Estaban tan cerca, que con solo inclinarse un poco más podrían besarse.

Y así habría sido, de no ser porque el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta rompió el encanto del momento.

_- Lamentamos llegar tarde_.

Era Haruka quien hablaba, aunque en su voz no había el más mínimo indicio de que realmente lo lamentara. Más bien parecía complacido por lo ¨oportuna¨ de su entrada.

_- Hola Preciosa, luces especialmente bella hoy_.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Darien, tomó la mano de Serena entre la suya y depositó un beso sobre el dorso, con galantería.

Al lado del corredor de autos estaba Setsuna, quien con su acostumbrada seriedad estrechó la mano el joven festejado y le dijo un breve ¨Bienvenido¨

- _Haruka, creímos que Michiru vendría con ustedes._ Inquirió Rei, al notar la ausencia de la otra chica

- _Ella esperaba llegar hoy a la ciudad, pero su temporada de conciertos se extendió varios días más._

_- Debes extrañarla mucho, ya lleva fuera más de un mes._

_- Cada día más que el anterior. Pero sin importar la distancia, jamás nos sentimos realmente lejos. En estos tiempos hay tanta tecnología a la mano, que no hay forma de que pase un día sin que estemos en contacto._

Sus ojos se fijaron en Darien antes de continuar.

- _Claro que, no todas las parejas corren con la misma suerte, depende del interés que cada uno muestre._

La pose de Haruka parecía totalmente despreocupada, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, hablando con tono tranquilo. Pero la expresión desafiante de su mirada dejaba claro que aquello podría tornarse en una batalla verbal en el transcurso de las horas.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que fue el único que no saludó a Darien, ni mucho menos hubo apretón de manos o abrazo de su parte.

Luego de un tenso momento, se retiró al fondo del lugar y permaneció apoyado contra la rockola, mirando de vez en cuando al futuro médico con gesto hostil.

Darien no comprendía su actitud, a pesar de que el trato entre ellos nunca había sido precisamente amistoso.

Pero, para evitar problemas, prefirió no cruzar palabra con él. No iba a mortificarse sin motivo.

Los pensamientos de Darien fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Amy, quien junto con las demás chicas hacía preguntas sobre su viaje.

- _Y dime, Darien ¿Cuál fue la mejor parte de tu viaje de estudios?_

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos instantes, al verse obligado a callar la respuesta que automáticamente vino a sus labios:_ ¨Michelle¨_

_- Conocer la ciudad de Chicago sin duda fue muy interesante, pero, los procedimientos médicos que aprendí durante mi estancia en la Facultad son por sobre todo lo más relevante._

_- Pero seguro que tuviste tiempo para salir a divertirte aunque fuera un poco._

- _Lita, él no perdería tiempo valioso en algo así_. Objetó la peliazul a la pregunta de su amiga.

- _Bueno, a decir verdad, sí fui en varias ocasiones al teatro. Aunque no entra en mi concepto de perder el tiempo, ni en el de ustedes de divertirse, supongo._

Ante ese comentario, un recuerdo fugaz de su última conversación telefónica acudió a la mente de Serena. Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, pero éste no era el mejor momento, ya lo haría cuando estuvieran a solas.

- _¡ Atención todos! Andrew ha preparado las bebidas y el pastel está en la mesa, pueden servirse lo que gusten_. Anunció Rei.

_- Lo he __cocinado yo, así que espero les guste_. Añadió Lita.

_- __Seguramente así será. Espera aquí Serena, te traeré algo para beber y probaremos el pastel. _

Darien se dirigió a la barra, donde se encontraba Andrew. Estaba por tomar un par de malteadas, cuando algo detrás llamó su atención.

En uno de los estantes había varias revistas. En la portada de una de ellas le pareció ver un rostro familiar.

_- Andrew, ¿podrías mostrarme esa revista de ahí atrás, por favor?_

_- Claro, aquí tienes_. Le tendió el ejemplar sin darle demasiada importancia.

En la portada había una pareja, apunto de besarse. Darien no conocía al tipo de la fotografía, pero por supuesto que sabía quién era la linda rubia que lo acompañaba.

Mientras contemplaba fijamente la imagen, como si quisiera hacerla arder, Mina llegó tras él.

_- Darien, Serena quiere que su malteada sea de choco…la…te_

Su voz se fue apagando y cuando terminó de hablar apenas y se pudo escuchar la última sílaba, al darse cuenta de lo que el chico tenía entre sus manos.

_- ¿Podrías decirme quien es éste sujeto que está con mi novia?_

Se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a una repentinamente enmudecida Mina.

_- Ah… Sí…Su nombre es Seiya__ Kou, cantante del grupo Trhee Lights. _Respondió escuetamente. – _Eh… Creo que Rei necesita ayuda con el pastel_.

Y se retiró tan rápido como pudo, para evitar más preguntas.

Darien regresó al lado de Serena, llevándole su malteada.

- Aquí tienes, de chocolate, como querías.

_- Gracias. Muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el desayuno. Además de comentarte lo de la fiesta, ésta tarde también olvidé decirte que pidiéramos una pizza para comer, en tu departamento._

_- Yo tampoco he comido gran cosa. Lo que sirvieron durante el vuelo no era muy agradable. Había pensado lo mismo que tú, pero como ya sabes, estuvimos bastante ocupados para recordar comer._

Darien dejó su bebida en una mesa cercana, y acarició la mejilla de Serena con ternura.

En la rockola los acordes de una melodía romántica se dejaron escuchar. La voz de Alejandro Sanz llenó el lugar entonando la canción de ¨Mi Soledad y Yo¨

_- Ven. Bailemos._

Tomados de la mano, avanzaron hacia el espacio que serviría como pista de baile.

Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena y ella entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello. Recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar.

Tras unos instantes, Serena rompió el silencio mientras bailaban.

- _¿Sabes? Antes de que volvieras, al escuchar ésta canción pensaba en ti, en nosotros. Me recordaba la situación por la que pasamos, lejos del otro… y sentía miedo_.

_- ¿Y qué era lo que temías?_

Preguntó él a su vez, acercando sus labios a su oído.

_- Que la distancia en verdad acabara por separarnos… Que quizá encontraras a alguien más... Me angustiaba demasiado cada día que no llamabas.__ Te extrañaba tanto._

_- Yo igual a ti._

_- Darien… ¿Será distinto para nosotros, cierto?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿No terminaremos como la pareja de la canción, verdad? No podría estar lejos de ti otra vez, no lo resistiría._

Al percibir la duda en la voz femenina, él la mira de frente, y con sus ojos fijos en las pupilas azules, acerca su rostro al suyo.

- _Nos amamos. Eso jamás sucederá._

Despacio, sus labios tomaron los de ella para besarla apasionadamente, olvidándose de seguir bailando y de la presencia de sus amigos, que observaban la escena un tanto sorprendidos.

_- Vaya, pues sí que se nota lo mucho que se extrañaban esos dos._

Le decía Lita a Rei, quien estaba comiendo pastel en el sitio junto a ella en una de las mesas.

- _No es para menos. Aunque…Darien nunca se había comportado así con Serena, al menos no habiendo alguien más presente. Parece que las cosas entre ellos han cambiado. _

_- Pues ya era hora._ Terció Mina, antes de tomar asiento en la misma mesa. Dio un sorbo a su malteada, y puso sobre la mesa la revista que llevaba en la mano.

La misma que Darien había estado hojeando minutos antes.

_- Hoy Darien me preguntó a cerca de Seiya. _Les comunicó a las demás.

_- ¿Y qué le respondiste?_

La voz de Rei sonaba algo preocupada cuando habló.

- _No mucho. Solo le dije que es cantante… y luego prácticamente huí._

_- Es mejor que Serena sea quien le cuente._

Intervino Lita.

En el otro extremo del lugar, Haruka y Setsuna también veían a la pareja.

- _No deberías intervenir Haruka, ellos deben resolver sus asuntos por sí mismos._

Le decía Setsuna a su compañero, tratando de calmar sus ánimos.

La canción terminó, y Darien dejó a Serena con Andrew y Amy para dirigirse a un pasillo que conducía al baño de hombres.

Al salir se encontró con que Haruka lo esperaba. No quería problemas con él, así que se siguió de largo, sin prestarle atención.

Pero apenas había andado unos pasos, le dio alcance, impidiéndole irse.

_- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?__ No comprendo ésta actitud tuya, y comienzo a hartarme._

Le dijo el pelinegro al castaño, con expresión cansada.

_- Dejémonos de rodeos, y dime qué es lo que te molesta. _

_- Sí así lo deseas… Solo tengo una pregunta, y espero que seas lo bastante hombre para responder con honestidad._

Darien apretó la mandíbula ante el tono altanero del otro chico, y mirándolo con dureza, aguardó por la pregunta.

_- __¿Engañaste a tu novia con aquélla pelirroja?_

_- Pero… ¿Cómo…? _

Haruka se adelantó a responder.

– _Michiru también viajó a Chicago, de hecho__ aún continúa allá_. _Se encuentra dando una serie de conciertos en uno de los principales hoteles de la ciudad. Al término de uno de esos conciertos, ella y su manager fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante._

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?_ Le interrumpió Darien, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- _Te vio ahí, acompañado de una sexy pelirroja, en franca actitud… romántica, por llamarle de algún modo. Por supuesto, le pedí que te siguiera, para despejar las dudas._

_- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Eso no te concierne._

Las palabras de Darien no parecieron ser del agrado de Haruka, quien se aproximó a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta, casi levantándolo del suelo.

- _Responde. ¿Le fuiste infiel a Serena?_ Continúo, y en su voz era cada vez más patente el enojo.

- _No es de tu incumbencia_.

- _Lamento contradecirte, pero ya que he expuesto mi vida por ese futuro que Serena y tú forjarán juntos, creo que tengo todo el derecho de advertirte, que si haces infeliz a esa linda niña que tienes por novia…Si ella vuelve a derramar una sola lágrima más por tu causa, estaré encantado de hacerte entrar en razón…de cualquier forma. ¿Entendiste?_

Darien se soltó de su agarre, se acomodó la camiseta en su sitio, y simplemente le dijo a Haruka antes de regresar al salón unas cuántas palabras.

_- Serena ya no es una niña, y ahora me tiene a mí para protegerla._

Luego de un breve momento, Haruka también regresó a la fiesta, pero solo para despedirse de todos y marcharse a su casa, seguido por Setsuna.

Tiempo después la fiesta terminó, y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Andrew se ofreció a llevar a Lita, Mina y Amy en su auto, y a Rei pasó a recogerla Nicholas.

Darien llevó a Serena a su casa. Después de pasar casi todo el día junto a ella, se resistía a la idea de dejarla.

Hicieron el trayecto en el coche en silencio. Ella iba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio, un poco adormilada.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Darien tomó su mano entre la suya.

_- Pasaré a buscarte mañana, después de clases._

Le dio un beso, y luego bajó para abrirle la puerta.

_- Duerme bien…Te echaré de menos_.

_- Yo también. _

Él la besó por última vez en esa noche, y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar a su casa, le hizo una pregunta.

_- Serena…¿Me hablarás sobre Seiya?_

Ella detuvo su mano en el picaporte, y volteó a verlo con expresión seria.

- Solo si tú me hablas sobre Michelle… Quien por cierto, llamó hoy, mientras dormías. Buenas noches, Darien.

Y sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más, entró y cerró la puerta.

Darien no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

Estaba ya en su departamento, en la cama, pero sin poder dormir. Así que tomó su celular, y tecleó un mensaje para Serena.

_¨Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te amo…Solo a tí¨_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

****

_"Pase lo que pase"… _

Un breve y rápido pensamiento de que eso no era del todo bueno cruzó por la mente de Serena. Pero así como llegó, se esfumó, puesto que más grandes e intensos eran los recuerdos de las horas pasadas.

La sonrisa en su rostro aún resplandecía, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de sólo revivir en su mente lo compartido con su amado Darien.

Así que dejó a un lado las dudas, al menos por ésa noche, y se abandonó al placer de los recuerdos y a los sueños.

… … … …

Mientras tanto, Setsuna y Haruka charlaban en su casa.

Al llegar de la fiesta, Sestuna preparó té, y disfrutaban de la infusión e intercambiaban sus puntos de vista sobre lo acontecido.

- _No puedes evitar el transcurso de los hechos, Haruka. _

__Dio un sorbo a su té, y continuó.

_- Golpear a tu futuro soberano no resolverá nada. Lo que suceda a partir de hoy no está en nuestras manos cambiarlo o evitarlo. Aunque, sospecho que lo que realmente deseas evitar es que ella sufra._

__Dijo la Guardiana del Tiempo, tras depositar la taza sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

- Mi misión es asegurarme, a cualquier costo, de que Tokio de Cristal exista. Y para ello, Darien debe estar junto a Serena.

Pronunció éstas palabras con enojo, dejando su taza también sobre la mesa, pero de forma estruendosa, al contrario de su acompañante.

- _Comienzas a dejarte llevar por tus emociones, y eso no forma parte de nuestra misión. Tu enojo sólo nos es útil en batalla, y en ésta, el corazón de Serena es lo que está en juego. ¿Vas a luchar contra eso? ¿Contra sus propios sentimientos?_

__Ella se levantó de su sitio para retirarse a su habitación, sin darle oportunidad de rebatir su argumento.

– _Saluda a Michiru de mi parte. Volverá mañana._

__En ése instante, su teléfono sonó.

Haruka sonrió, y se olvidó de su enfado como por arte de magia al atender la llamada.

- _Hola preciosa, te he echado de menos._ Dijo con tono galante.

- _También yo a ti, no lo dudes. Pero ya pronto remediaremos eso_

_._

Respondió la poseedora del Maremoto de Neptuno.

- _¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja mañana?_

_- Setsuna me ha arruinado la sorpresa, según parece._

_- Sólo quería apaciguar mis ánimos, y la única que consigue eso eres tú._

_- ¿Y qué tal si quiero alterarlos, deliberadamente? _

Inquirió Michiru en tono coqueto.

- _Ambos sabemos que eso no te cuesta mucho esfuerzo._

_- Y te fascina, igual que a mí… Te veré mañana a las 7:00, en el aeropuerto._

_- Esperaré con ansias que llegue la hora._

_- Mientras tanto, por favor, trata de mantener tus puños lejos de Darien Chiba, ¿quieres? No nos consta que entre él y ésa chica ocurrió algo._

_- Pasó la noche en su departamento, ¿Qué crees que hicieron? ¿Hablar?_

_- Estás sacando conclusiones pensando en lo que tú habrías hecho. _

_Démosle el beneficio de la duda hasta confirmar las sospechas. Debo colgar ahora. Nos vemos mañana._

_- Está bien. Sueña conmigo._

_- Cada noche._

__Dijo ella, y colgó.

… … … …

A la mañana siguiente, increíblemente para su familia y hasta para ella misma, Serena despertó muy temprano.

No hubo prisas ésta vez para ir al Colegio.

Se tomó su tiempo al estar en la ducha y al arreglarse.

Se sentía aún flotando en una nube. Su rostro resplandeciente y su sonrisa eran una muestra de ello, pensaba mientras se observaba en el espejo.__

Al salir de su casa, se encontró con que Seiya la esperaba para caminar juntos al Colegio.

Le dedicó la más bella y enorme sonrisa que él hubiese visto adornar su rostro desde que la conocía.

Y un sentimiento agridulce invadió su pecho, al sentirse contento por ella, pero a la vez triste, sabiendo que no era él el causante de tal alegría.

- _Me da mucho gusto verte tan contenta, Bombón. Supe que tu novio regresó de su viaje, supongo que es ése el motivo de la sonrisa en tu rostro._

- _Sí, Darien volvió, y estoy feliz por eso. ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_- Ayer pasé temprano por el Crown, y Andrew me contó._

_- Oh, ya veo._

- _Aún_ _si todo está bien, no olvides que cuentas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

- _Lo sé, no lo olvidaré. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí._

_- Y tú eres importante para mí._

Dicho esto, llevó su mano hasta sus labios, y depositó un delicado beso en ella.

Así, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a andar.

Pero, a penas habían dado unos pasos cuando se encontraron con Darien, que aguardaba por Serena.

Él los observaba con atención, apoyado a un costado de su auto aparcado en la acera.

Su mirada se quedó fija unos segundos en las manos que mantenían unidas.

Tras darles los buenos días, saludó a su novia con un breve beso en los labios.

_- Sé que dije que te vería después de clases, pero supuse que talvez se te haría tarde, y decidí venir por ti. Lo que no sabía es que alguien más había tenido la misma idea._

Entonces, se dirigió al otro chico.

– _Darien Chiba, mucho gusto. _

_– Seiya Kou._

– _Ah, el cantante..._ Pronunció el futuro médico.

Ambos hombres se miraron con dureza, cada uno tratando de medir al otro con ése gesto, estrechando las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero conservando el mínimo de cordialidad que dictaban los buenos modales.

– _Suban al auto, los llevaré._

- _Gracias Darien, es muy amable de tu parte. _Dijo Serena, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche y ella ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Seiya, a su vez, se sentó en la parte de atrás.

- ¿_Dormiste bien, Serena?_

_- Estupendamente. _Le respondió entusiasta a su novio. _– Incluso me levanté más temprano que de costumbre._

_- Me alegro. _

__En ése momento se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo, y él aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla de la chica tiernamente con el dorso de su mano, y ella se sonrojó ligeramente, dedicándole una mirada de adoración.

Seiya, ante tal escena, optó por mirar por la ventanilla del coche y mostrar indiferencia, en la medida de lo posible.

Reanudaron la marcha, y observándolo por el espejo retrovisor, Darien se dirigió al otro joven.

- _No recuerdo haberte visto antes, debes ser amigo de Serena desde hace poco, ¿o me equivoco?_

_- No. Mis hermanos y yo fuimos transferidos al Colegio hace unos meses, y desde entonces Bomb… Serena y yo somos buenos amigos._

La palabra que dejó inconclusa no pasó desapercibida para Darien, sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Simplemente asintió en silencio, pero apretó un poco más el volante.

- _Seiya ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me ha acompañado y escuchado. Me sentía muy sola, no sé que hubiera hecho sin él._

_- Creo que eso debo agradecértelo. _

_- No hace falta, aprecio mucho a Serena, disfruto enormemente de su compañía._

_- Eso me queda claro, y no me sorprende. _

__Dijo esto en un tono entre serio y molesto, pero sólo Seiya pareció darse cuenta de ello.

No hubo ya más conversación.

Finalmente, llegaron al Colegio. De los tres, sólo Serena sonreía cuando bajaron del coche.

Seiya dio las gracias, y se adelantó rápidamente, para evitar presenciar la despedida de la pareja. Lo cual no sirvió de mucho, pues no necesitaba verlo cuando su imaginación se encargaba de regalarle tal visión, para su disgusto.

- _Debo irme ya. _Le decía la rubia a su novio, soltándose, a regañadientes, de su abrazo. – _Si no, de nada servirá el haberme levantado temprano ni que nos trajeras._

_- Mmmm, de acuerdo… Sólo una cosa más. _Dijo él, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

- _¿Sí?_...

Pero no hubo palabras, sino un largo beso como despedida.  
Y después, Serena salió corriendo, con los latidos acelerados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras tanto, Seiya se encontraba en el salón de clases, sentado en su pupitre, con semblante desalentado, cuando Yaten llegó junto a él.

- _Acabo de toparme con tu "Bombón" en el pasillo, debo decir que lucía radiante. Ahora que te veo, confirmo mis sospechas de que no está así por causa tuya._

Era notoria cierta burla en las palabras del platinado.

_- No podía esperar menos apoyo de ti, gracias hermano, qué considerado de tu parte._

__Respondió con ironía el aludido.

- _Es una pena que el novio antes ausente haya puesto fin a tu pequeña fantasía con ésa niña… Pero no sufras, hay muchas más dispuestas a consolarte. _

__Y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, para enfatizar lo dicho.

_- Basta Yaten. Guárdate tus bromas para otro día, ¿quieres?_

_- Como gustes, pero ya quita ésa cara. Tenemos firma de autógrafos y después ensayo al terminar las clases._

__En ése momento, la Profesora entró y les pidió guardar silencio antes de comenzar con su clase, poniendo fin a la charla de los Kou.

Seiya abrió su libro en la página indicada, pero sin realmente poner atención a lo que leía y escuchaba.

Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del aula, recordando aquélla última cita que tuviera con Serena, y suspiró involuntariamente.

- Flash back –

__Caminaban por el parque de diversiones, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ya lo habían recorrido casi por completo y se habían subido a la mayoría de los juegos mecánicos.

Cada uno sostenía en una mano un cono de helado, y con la otra se sujetaban, entrelazando los dedos.

A la vista de cualquiera, parecían una feliz pareja de enamorados.  
Y a él le encantaría que no lo fueran sólo en apariencia.

Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos hasta entonces le parecía un sueño, y no quería que terminara nunca.

El que Serena se mostrara tan alegre a su lado, inevitablemente, le hacía concebir una mínima esperanza, sin embargo, debía admitir, por mucho que doliera, que esos días terminarían tarde o temprano.

Que Serena seguiría con su vida, al lado de su novio. Y en el mejor de los panoramas, él también estaría a su lado, como su mejor amigo. Preferible eso a nada, pero tampoco era consuelo, no para él que tanto la amaba.

Al no sentir la mano de Serena entre las suyas, dejó sus cavilaciones de lado.

Ella lo había soltado para sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, y le esperaba ahí, con ésa bendita sonrisa suya.

- _¿La has pasado bien, Bombón? _

Le preguntó cuando estuvo sentado a su lado.

- _¡De maravilla! _Exclamó contenta. – _Gracias por todos tus detalles, Seiya. _Agregó, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, acercándose más a él, provocando, sin saberlo, que su corazón latiera acelerado.

- _¿Bombón?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto?_

_- Sí, y yo te quiero a ti. Eres mi mejor amigo_

_.  
_Y con ésas cuatro palabras, lo regresó dolorosamente a la realidad.

¡Cuánto lo lastimaba! Pero nunca lo sabría. Ésa pena sólo sería suya. Así como el amor que sentía. Con ella sólo compartiría alegrías, sonrisas, porque amaba verla feliz, aunque eso a él le no dejara nada más que tristeza.

__ - Fin del flash back -

- _… por último, para resolver la ecuación, le agregamos al número desconocido uno conocido, sustraemos dicha cantidad, y obtenemos el número original del cual partimos._

La profesora terminó de anotar la ecuación en el pintarrón, y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- _Espero que hayan puesto atención, porque esto vendrá en el próximo examen._

Entonces Seiya supo que reprobaría la siguiente evaluación.

… … … …

Había concluido la última clase. Serena guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Al terminar, se la colgó al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta. Al salir se encontró con Mina.

- ¿_Vendrá Darien por ti? _ Inquirió la recién llegada.

- _Eso dijo en la mañana que nos despedimos, así que lo esperaré._

_- Y… ¿Cómo está todo entre ustedes?_

_- Bien… Muy bien, de hecho. Parece que eso te sorprende. ¿Por qué?_

__Quiso saber Serena, al notar el gesto preocupado y dubitativo de su amiga.

- _¿Has hablado con él sobre Seiya?_

_- No aún no, tenemos una charla pendiente, sobre ciertas cosas._

_- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué otras cosas? _

_- Cosas, Mina. _

Fue la escueta contestación.

- _¡Vamos Serena, cuéntame! Voy a morir de la curiosidad. Y el mundo necesita a la Diosa de Amor, la gran Mina Aino._

- _Eso no lo dudo… Pero ya debo irme. _

__Y sin más, se fue a esperar a su novio en la salida del Colegio.

Ya Darien estaba ahí, aguardando por ella en el coche.

Entonces se escuchó un _"Hasta mañana, Bombón"_, y Serena retrocedió sus pasos para despedirse de Seiya.

- _¿¨Bombón¨? ¿Es que no puede recordar tu nombre?_

__Comentó Darien cuando ella llegó al auto y después le abrió la puerta.

- _No le des tanta importancia, es un sobrenombre, nada más. Es lindo._

__Le respondió, cuando el estaba ya frente al volante.

_- Pues no me gusta._

_- ¿Y por eso no me has saludado con un beso?_

__A penas terminó la pregunta, y él se acercó a ella y la besó con frenesí.

Cuando el aliento les faltó a ambos, se retiró un poco, y se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules, como si buscara respuestas a preguntas que no había hecho.

Serena respiraba entrecortadamente, y le sostenía la mirada, sin entender del todo su actitud.

- _¿Qué pasa contigo y ése muchacho?_

__Dijo por fin, en tono muy serio.

_- Somos buenos amigos, es todo. ¿Te molesta, o tienes algún problema con ello?_

__- _¿Debería? Dime, Serena._

_- No me agrada el tono de tu pregunta.  
_Respondió ella, tensa.

- _Será mejor que vayamos a mi departamento, ahí hablaremos._

__- _Como quieras. Y ya que tú has empezado… Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Qué pasó contigo y Michelle?_

__Él no respondió, se limitó a conducir, e hicieron el trayecto a su departamento en silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

**_He aquí el séptimo. Se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, y me disculpo por ello._**

**Un saludo muy especial a todas las chicas del Grupo en Facebook :)  
**

**... ... ... ... **

**CAPITULO 7  
**

- _¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua, té helado, refresco?_

Ofreció Darien cuando llegaron, en un precario intento de romper ése ambiente distante entre ellos.  
- _Té, por favor._

Aceptó ella, con aire ausente, y dejó caer su mochila sobre el sofá, ocupando luego un sitio.  
Él se fue a la cocina a servir las bebidas.

Acababa de colocar los vasos en una bandeja, cuando la sintió tras de sí.  
Lo enlazó por la cintura y se recargó en su espalda.  
_- No quiero que peleemos.  
- No estamos peleando, sólo vamos a hablar.  
- Pero estás molesto.  
- Me disculpo por mi actitud de hace rato. No quise hacerte sentir mal_. Le dijo, volviéndose para observarla, abrazándola también.  
_- El beso me gustó._  
Le informó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- _Y a mí. Amo tus besos.  
- ¿Me amas, Darien?  
- Te amo. _Un tierno beso confirmó sus palabras. Deseaba poder pasarse así con ella el día entero, sin embargo, era de suma importanciael que conversaran, no podía ni debía callar más. -_ Pero aún así, tenemos que hablar. - Ven, vayamos a sentarnos_.  
Le dijo, tomó la bandeja y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Ya en la sala, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Serena jugaba nerviosamente con la servilleta sobre sus piernas, sus inquietas manos la doblaban y torcían una y otra vez. Darien, por su parte, se bebió el contenido de su vaso casi de un solo trago. Los dos en silencio, como si al mantenerse callados pudieran evadir aquello que los contrariaba.

Tras darle un sorbo a su bebida, fue ella la primera en hablar.  
- _Creí que me habías olvidado… Pasaba tanto tiempo entre cada carta tuya, entre cada llamada, que temía que un día ya no recibiría ninguna. Fue muy difícil, estar sin ti, extrañarte de ésa manera, pensar que podrías desear no volver… Me sentí tan sola.  
_Hizo una pausa, parecía sumergida en sus memorias.  
Su mirada se posó unos instantes en el anillo que él le había obsequiado antes de su viaje, con melancolía, y continuó.  
_- Después, me llegaba el remordimiento, pues, ¿dónde quedaba mi confianza en ti, si dudaba que regresarías? Estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no? Obviamente, tendrías que volver. Pero, a veces, no podía evitar cuestionarme, ¿querrías volver? Cuando me preguntaban por ti, sonreía, diciendo "Él está bien, pronto volverá"… No tenía idea de lo que realmente pasaba contigo, así como las chicas ignoraban lo que sucedía conmigo, pero, creí que de tanto repetir ésa frase, acabaría por ser cierta, y un día te tendría de nuevo a mi lado. Todo era muy confuso, y dolía, dolía demasiado.  
_Él continuaba en silencio, mas sus ojos decían mucho, reflejaban una mezcla de intensas emociones. Expresaban ése amor que en ningún momento dejó de sentir. Culpa, por haber puesto sus aspiraciones personales antes que su deber, antes que ella. Remordimiento, por los errores cometidos y los hechos que no podía cambiar. Y esperanza. La esperanza de que el amor que ella le profesaba fuera más grande que la decepción que estaba por causarle.  
- _Cabeza de chorlito_… La reprendió, pero en su voz no había severidad, sino ternura. – _Ven acá_. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho, recostándose sobre el sofá, con ella entre sus brazos.  
- _Te amo…_ Comenzó a decir. – _Y tú me amas. Es el amor lo que nos une. Lo demás carece de importancia. Créeme cuando te digo que mi amor te pertenece, únicamente a ti.  
_- _¡Oh Darien! Cuando estuviste lejos sentí tanto miedo… Temí que me olvidaras, que eligieras tener una vida normal… Sin mí.  
_Él depositó un suave beso sobre los dorados cabellos.  
- _Yo también tuve miedo, ¿sabes? Cada día pensaba en ti, en si estarías a salvo. Imaginarte en problemas o herida me desquiciaba, porque si así era, no podría ayudarte.  
_Serena lo escuchaba atentamente, era la primera vez que notaba ésa vulnerabilidad en él, en su héroe, quien siempre llegaba a rescatarla en el momento justo. - _También temí perderte… pero nunca por alguien más.  
_Guardó silencio unos segundos, como si dudara en pronunciar las próximas palabras. - _Y odio admitir que cuando conocí a Seiya Kou ésa idea cruzó por mi mente.  
_Ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sola mención de Seiya antes de continuar hablando. – _Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, que alguien más vería lo maravillosa y adorable que eres y trataría de robarme el sitio en tu corazón. Contaba con que estaría a tu lado cuando eso ocurriera, no fue así, y ahora me lamento por ello.  
- Pero, él y yo somos buenos amigos, nada más._ Le hizo saber._ - Él me ha acompañado y apoyado en todo éste tiempo. De no haber estado a mi lado, no sé que habría sido de mí entonces.  
- ¿Lo quieres? _Inquirió Darien, procurando que en su voz no se colara el menor ápice de acusación, pues no tenía lugar, de eso estaba seguro.  
- _Sí, lo quiero. _Respondió Serena, sin titubeos ni demora. – _Ha sabido ganarse mi cariño, desde que nos conocimos ha sido muy lindo conmigo.  
- Entiendo. Y él te quiere también, eso salta a la vista. Pero, me da la impresión que él no te quiere de la misma forma que tú, y no te has dado cuenta. ¿O sí, Serena?  
_Ésta vez ella se quedó pensativa, repasando en su mente los momentos compartidos con Seiya que confirmaban la suposición de su novio, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los hechos hablaban por sí mismos.  
"_Serena tonta, no debió ser así_". Se amonestó mentalmente, como muchas veces antes, cuando notaba en Seiya ése "algo" al mirarla, al abrazarla. Ésa sensación de calidez que le transmitía, que la reconfortaba y llenaba de luz, tenía un motivo más allá de la amistad, sólo que ella se negaba a creerlo, pues de ser así, su querido amigo sufría, y jamás deseó ser la causa de sus penas. Si estar a su lado como amigos lo lastimaba, tendría que alejarse.  
"Ofrecer amistad a quien busca amor, es dar pan a quien muere de sed", le había dicho Amy alguna vez al tocar ése tema, citando a un poeta cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba.  
¡Cuán doloroso debía ser eso para Seiya!  
Y ella… ¿Podría alejarse de él? ¿Realmente podía seguir con su vida, como si nada, sin volver a verlo? Esperaba no tener que llegar hasta ése punto y confirmar que no.  
- _Tu silencio resulta intrigante, por decir lo menos. _Le hizo saber Darien. -_ Pero no te cuestionaré más, pues es obvio que no deseas profundizar aún respecto a eso.  
_Besó con ternura sus rubios cabellos, y continuaron abrazados, recostados en el sofá.  
- ¿_Y… qué hay de Michelle? _Ahora el turno de Serena de preguntar. - _¿Me hablarás de ella, de aquélla noche que la llevaste al teatro? _En su voz trémula se evidenciaba que le angustiaba la respuesta que él pudiera darle, sea cual fuera, pues aquél "pase lo que pase" de su mensaje de texto no era un buen augurio. Cuando él se incorporó y la miró con seriedad, algo en su interior se estremeció.  
- _Sé que lo que voy a decirte inevitablemente afectará lo que hay entre nosotros, pero te amo profundamente, y por eso no voy a mentirte. Michelle… Mientras estuve lejos, ella fue para mí… lo que Seiya para ti. Salimos en varias ocasiones, nos hicimos amigos, y en algún punto, el asunto se me fue de las manos. Debí contarte esto mucho antes, estaba tan feliz de verte, de estar contigo, que quise prolongar ésa dicha lo más posible. Un acto reprochable de mi parte.  
_Mientras lo escuchaba, sin ser consciente de ello, Serena iba poniendo distancia entre los dos. Sus manos dejaron de estrechar las de él, y de a poco se fue aproximando al extremo del sillón. Él continuó hablando, dando su "versión de los hechos". ¿En qué momento su mente atribulada le había otorgado el rol de "acusado"? _  
_- _Anoche, cuando te dejé en tu casa…  
_El sonido del timbre acalló su declaración, dejándola inconclusa. Una… Dos… Tres veces se hizo oír, con insistencia. Quien quiera que fuese estaba impaciente. Después del tercer timbrazo, tocaron –o más bien, golpearon- a la puerta con fuerza.  
_- O abres pronto o necesitarás una puerta nueva.  
_Señaló Serena, poniéndose de pie.  
Él finalmente se levantó, y con desgano abrió la puerta con la intención de deshacerse de quien fuera, pues la charla con su novia aún no terminaba.  
Cuando vio de quién se trataba, Darien supo que el recién llegado no se marcharía así como así.  
- _Lamento si llego en mal momento._  
Expresó Haruka al entrar, pues la tensión en el aire podía sentirse como una pesada losa, sin dar muestras de lamentarlo realmente.  
- _¿Qué haces aquí?  
_Quiso saber la futura soberana, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierto recelo, pues era obvio, a juzgar por el semblante de los dos hombres, que no se trataba de una visita social.  
- _Vine a hablar con tu novio, pero, ya que estás aquí, tal vez te interese lo que tengo que decirle.  
- ¿A qué se refiere?  
_Sus palabras y su mirada cargada de interrogantes iban dirigidas a Darien, quien observaba al rubio con molestia.  
- _Así que aún no le has contado. _Ahora era Haruka el que hablaba. - _¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? _Enfrentó al pelinegro, con el desafío brillando en sus ojos – _Te advierto que si no lo haces, se lo diré yo.  
- Tus amenazas son innecesarias, al igual que tu intervención. Esto es entre Serena y yo.  
- Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente, si tiene que ver conmigo díganmelo de una buena vez._

Las palabras de Serena le recordaron a Haruka una conversación que tuviera con Michiru anteriormente:  
– _Confiamos en que ella fundará y guiará Tokio de Cristal al punto de dar nuestras vidas a cambio. ¿Y no podemos confiar en que tomará la mejor decisión respecto a su propio futuro? La confianza debe ser plena, no selectiva. _Había argumentado la guardiana de los mares.  
- _Su objetividad es cuestionable en lo que respecta a Chiba. _Fue la breve respuesta de su parte.  
- _Si lo pones así, ninguno de nosotros es objetivo, puesto que el futuro de cada quien está en juego, y todos deseamos proteger a nuestros seres amados. Ésa es la razón por la que peleamos siempre hasta el final, ¿o no?_

Con eso en mente, se dirigió a Serena. – _Tienes razón, gatita, he sido descortés contigo, me disculpo. _Con galantería, tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios. Serena se sonrojó ante tal gesto. Bajo cualquier circunstancia, Haruka tenía ése efecto. – _Creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos para que hablen, ya que, como tan "amablemente" ha señalado Chiba, esto es entre ustedes dos. Pero, no olvides que si me llamas acudiré a ti en seguida. _  
Finalizó, haciéndole un giño y encaminándose a la puerta, lanzándole a Darien una gélida mirada antes de cruzar la puerta.  
Ahora Serena ha desistido en su afán de marcharse. En cambio, se ha quedado frente a Darien, cruzada de brazos, con la expresión de "_Y ahora qué_" en su rostro, aguardando por lo que él tuviera que decirle.  
Los segundos pasaron, uno tras otro, acompañados del silencio. Un minuto, luego otro, y ninguno pronunciaba una palabra.  
Finalmente, ella, sintiéndose decepcionada, pues él no le demostraba confianza al callar, vuelve a optar por irse.  
- _Espera… Aún no hemos terminado.  
_La voz de Darien resonó en la habitación justo antes de que la mano de ella girara el picaporte.  
- _¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirme?  
- Todo. Aunque eso me cueste tu confianza…  
_El teléfono suena en ése momento, interrumpiendo las palabras de Darien.  
Serena murmura un_ "esto no es posible, ¿y ahora qué?", y lo mira con expresión cansada _- _Disculpa_. Dijo él, apenado, antes de atender la llamada, luego de que el aparato emitiera varios timbres.  
_-¿Diga?... Qué tal, Andrew… Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?... Sí, dime… Claro, te paso la dirección, permíteme buscarla._  
Tomó la agenda que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a pasar las hojas con rapidez. De entre las páginas, un papel cayó al piso, pero él no se percató.  
Serena sí lo hizo.  
_- Listo, ¿tienes en qué anotar?...  
_  
La conversación telefónica le llegó a la rubia como un murmullo lejano desde el instante en que recogió la hoja doblada del suelo.  
Con ella en las manos, volvió a sentarse, y en silencio, la leyó.

_"Te amo… Aunque te hayas ido, me queda por siempre el recuerdo de aquél beso."_

-_ Andrew te manda saludos... ¿Serena?_

Inquirió, pues ella seguía callada.  
- _Dime…_  
- _¿Estás bien?  
- Darien… Esto… se cayó_.  
Murmuró, repentinamente enmudecida, y le extendió la nota.  
Él la tomó, y al reconocerla, la estrujó en su puño.  
- _Te la dio Michelle, ¿Verdad?  
- Serena… Déjame explicarte… Iba a decírtelo…  
- Tú… ¿Ella y tú…? ... ¿Tú también la…?_  
Balbuceaba.  
Incluso el pronunciar siquiera las palabras le costaba… No quería… No podía soportar la idea.  
- _No, Serena, no pienses cosas que no son._  
"No, - suplicó ella en silencio- por favor, no una respuesta tan típica y predecible, la de los culpables… Darien, no. "  
- _Pero… ¡La besaste!…_ Exclamó con desconsuelo, cuando la perplejidad al fin le permitió pronunciar palabra.  
- _Dime, ¿hubo algo más? ¿Es bonita? Ustedes tienen la misma edad, estudian la misma carrera… Les gusta el teatro… Supongo que no tienes que explicarle cada dos de tres cosas que dices, ni se aburre cuando hablas de Medicina…_ Comenzó a decir, cabizbaja, desviando la mirada, ya que unas involuntarias lágrimas rebeldes se le escapaban. Las retiró bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y continuó su triste monólogo, sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía añicos. _- Seguramente tienen muchas otras cosas más en común_. Añadió, con la voz apagada. – _Más que tú y yo._  
Y nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron.  
Se levantó del sillón con tanta rapidez y determinación que Darien no pudo sujetarla, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
Tenía que marcharse de ahí, no quería escuchar… No quería saber… Pero sobre todo, no quería que él le diera una razón para dejarlo.  
Sólo que antes de poder abrir la puerta, él la alcanzó.  
La sujetó por la espalda, rodeó su cintura, y se aferró a ella como si en ése gesto se le fuera la vida misma.  
_- Por favor… Por favor…_ Rogó. – No _te vayas… Te suplico que me escuches. Sé que merezco el infierno por haberte fallado… Pero si me dejas ahora, ya estaré en él, porque la vida sin ti es el infierno._  
Serena se quedó inmóvil, silenciosas lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. Respiró profundamente, y un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.  
- _Qué curioso, yo estoy ahí también._  
Fue la agria respuesta.  
"_Ya está, lo ha admitido… No pretende engañarme, y yo no puedo mentirme a mí misma, pero, ¡cuánto duele la verdad!... Ahora entiendo porqué existen las mentiras piadosas"._  
Sus pensamientos eran un caos que fluía inmisericorde, ahogándola, casi impidiéndole respirar.  
No hubo más palabras durante unos instantes. Se quedaron ahí, en mitad de la sala, cada uno en agonía por el otro. Juntos, fundidos en su abrazo y a la vez, nunca tan lejos como en ése momento.

**_... ... ... ..._**

Gracias por leer.

**Reclamaciones, jitomatazos, shinigamis... Ya saben a dónde enviarlos.**

**¡Saludos y felices fiestas!**


End file.
